Summer Stories
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Little stories about Akihiko and Misaki during summer.
1. Sweat

There were more people of the opinion supporting for a separate fic of summer than adding them to 'Little tales of everyday Life.' So here I am with my summer infatuation and stories.

Yeah I will be writing in 'Little tales' too

Anyway, this story will also be in the form of drabble but the only difference is the word limit can exceed even 200

**Sweat**

Misaki waked up and immediately crinkled his nose sensing a sticky body hugging his equally sweaty and steamy skin. And the morning sunshine cascading the room with its golden glory was only raising the temperature making him more irritated.

Misaki sniveled when hot lips touched his ear. He got agitated when something hard poked into his buttocks. Misaki couldn't hold back his voice when a large hand roamed on his exposed chest.

'Usagi-san No not-mmph'

Misaki's protests were all muffled by Akihiko's lips. His mind was convinced to avoid getting sweatier but his body betrayed him when Akihiko rubbed Misaki's manhood and whispered in a husky voice.

'Misaki I love you.'

Misaki figured out there was no hope of getting respite from_ that kind_ of sweat even when it was mid-summer….

-

Sweaty sweat sweety….


	2. Watermelon

**Watermelon**

It was half past eleven and too hot to do any work. Akihiko looked at this lover taking out the watermelons from the refrigerator and proceeding towards him. Akihiko was sitting on the floor with Suzuki and waiting for Misaki to take his seat beside him and have a watermelon feast.

He smirked when Misaki took a bite and the fruity red juice coated Misaki's lower lip. He knew the boy was a little clumsy and eating a watermelon without leaving a trace on his mouth was impossible for Misaki. Another bite little brown seeds were sticking on Misaki's cheek. Another bite a drop of pinkish red liquid leaked from the corner of Misaki's lips.

'Usagi-san, why aren't you eating?'

Misaki shivered when Usagi grinned with dreamy and dancing eyes even though he was sweating.

'Misaki add your favor to it.'

Misaki considered the idea of eating watermelon together was wrong afterwards…

-

See I told you I love summer and I have many fics regarding it….


	3. SUmmer Rain 1

I have many stories for 'Summer Rain' so I will post some of them

Tell me which one's better if you like, it would be nice.

**Summer Rain**

The tears of heaven poured down pacifying the radiating heat of the sun dried city. The trees rustled as the refreshing wind blew over, delighting the thirsty Earth with its wet touch.

Misaki looked out the window and stretched out his hand in a futile attempt to catch the rain. His childish wish didn't exist long when the icy pool of water leaked down from the loopholes between his fingers.

Misaki was bewildered when Akihiko stood behind him and cupped Misaki small hands with his large ones.

'Usagi-san?'

'Nothing last forever but we can try.'

Misaki's eyes trembled as the meaning of his lover's words settled in his mind. His insecure heart warmed when he saw their hands getting wet by the rain. His emotions became heavy with a strange happiness when he felt his lover's heart beating with his, behind his back.

'Together.'

Misaki whispered with a shaky voice and closed his eyes as Akihiko caught the tears of Misaki with his lips….

-

* * *

I saw the rain and it washed away my zeal

Making me weak and urging me to dream…


	4. Summer Rain 2

I wished for something unnatural and impossible for my birthday from someone invisible.... but when it rained (properly) on my birthday after five months in my city, I realized that it wasn't a miracle or a coincidence, as the rain was just waiting for me to call her from my heart……

**Summer Rain**

The dark clouds leisurely vanished as they fell down as rain. Misaki smiled watching the city immersed in a hazy fog of countless drops of water.

'At last, it rained.'

Akihiko looked at his amused lover and smiled.

'Were you hoping for it Misaki?'

'Yes, it was the only cure to cool the heat.'

'Rain searches the one who searches for her.'

Akihiko whispered stunning Misaki with his sudden swing of mode and topic.

'Misaki you were always in front of me and I was searching somewhere else all the time.'

'Usagi-san, are you ok?'

Misaki asked touching Akihiko's forehead. Akihiko laughed heartily and kissed Misaki's palm.

'Misaki, I guess you were just waiting for me to call you and love you till you realize…'

Akihiko left his speech unfinished for Misaki to figure out and complete it.

-


	5. Magic hour

A/N: The sunset and sunrise (dawn) are called Magic hours probably it is mentioned in the Fengshui

**Magic hour**

The low red glare of the sunset demanded the end of a sunny day as the sky was tainted with a confusing mixture of orange and yellow. Except the shudder of the subsequent evening in every blade of grass and in every retired leaf of the trees, there was no break in the bleak silence on the street.

Misaki was startled when he saw Akihiko fumbling with the car keys. Their eyes met and Akihiko asked immediately.

'Misaki I told you to call after your work.'

'But Usagi-san its just few blocks down the road, so I –'

'Then I could have accompanied you to view this beautiful sunset.'

Of all the answers Misaki wasn't expecting that from Akihiko, so he hung this head to hide his shock and consternation trying to extend the conservation diverting the topic.

He didn't have to ponder much when Akihiko walked away deserting the car and Misaki.

'Usagi-san the sunset is not over yet.'

Akihiko looked back as the magic hour cascaded over them making them glow with a magical re-discovery called love…

--


	6. Summer evening

**Summer evening **

Misaki looked at the city, illuminated like a golden splendor by the neon street lights as the cool and soothing breeze touched his sweaty skin and whispered incoherent words in his ears. The full moon shone like a silver plate above the rustling and darkly shaded leaden trees delineating a scenic view of a peaceful and innocuous refuge.

Misaki shuddered when a warm breathe caressed his cheek and cold hands wrapped around his waist.

'Usagi-san not here, the window is wide open.'

Akihiko ignored Misaki like always and he knew his victory was always secured with or without a fight. Tilting Misaki's chin, he kissed his lover savoring the salty yet sweet taste of his favorite flavor.

'Let them see and learn.'

A gust of wind blew over the intimately embracing couples and they both shivered as the exonerating air tickled their yet untouched skin. Akihiko draped over Misaki possessively to prevent the mischievous wind touching what was completely his own. His jealous heart acknowledged Misaki's advice and he carried Misaki on his shoulder to their bedroom as the teenage kept on remonstrating even when his hard-on was poking into his lover's clavicle.

And like everyday began another summer evening, renewing the old memory all over again and adding something new…

--

* * *

Oh how I love it when the summer breeze drenches me and wash away all the malice and negative beings stuck in my untamed soul…….


	7. Summer Rain 3

**Summer Rain **

The sky flashed white momentarily and a spooky embroidery like the haphazard roots of a sturdy plant highlighted in blinding silver white descended from the Heaven followed by a terrifying explosive sound. The downpour was equally strong and effective as the scorching heat of the mid-summer had been for almost a week.

Misaki jolted at the ear-piercing noise and gulped with a pale face at the sight of the fierce rain and bawling thunder storm. He wrapped his arms around his folded knees and sat on the couch like a ball of warm snow.

'Misaki, are you scared?'

Akihiko asked politely and yet Misaki jumped as if he had seen a ghost. Akihiko took Misaki's hand and dragged him towards the open balcony.

'Hey Usagi-san, what are you doing? Let go.'

Misaki shivered as the cold rain pricked his skin like myriad freezing needles. The sky roared again and Misaki clutched his lover's wet shirt, snuggling intimately. Akihiko wrapped his arms around the trembling lithe figure and hooked Misaki's head under his chin.

'Misaki, are you still scared?'

The sky blinked snowy and Misaki hid his face further into Akihiko's chest, inhaling the unique smell of wet Usagi.

'A little.'

Akihiko smiled and raised Misaki's face, looking deep into the jaded eyes shielded by wet eyelashes. Countless transparent raindrops drenched them cunningly and numerous trails of cold and glistening rivers crisscrossed their faces. Akihiko leaned down and kissed Misaki's rain-wet lips. Misaki returned the kiss submissively as Akihiko tried hard to mingle the two intertwining bodies into one.

'Misaki, are you still-'

'No, Usagi-san.'

The lovers kept on pampering each other with their yearning love as the summer rain washed their fears, strengthening their bond…..

--

Their goes another of my rain-fic more are coming soon so don't decide on the best yet….

And please don't get irritated or surprised if I replied the reviews of the previous and this chapter ( if you review ) together.


	8. Summer Charm

**Summer charm**

Misaki looked at Akihiko typing furiously with an awfully serious face. The man was in an extreme haste to finish his latest novel and the tiresome heat was not helping him in any aspect. Akihiko was sweating profusely a heaving man running in a marathon and his face was an exact image of a bored, annoyed and aged old man.

But Misaki doubted his last thought undoubtedly when Akihiko ran his hand though his gray bangs and unbuttoned his shirt with sweaty frustration.

Misaki stared at Akihiko when after a while; Akihiko stripped off his sweat-wet shirt and threw the garment on the floor angrily.

Numerous sweats dripped down Akihiko's porcelain skin, some pooling at the deep curve of Akihiko's sturdy anatomy. A glistening sweat traced its way down Akihiko's forehead, then the rim of his erect nose and then remained hanging by the edge of Akihiko's moistened upper lip.

Akihiko crinkled his nose as the drop of sweat became a source of a constant tickle. But his hands were busy completing his urgent writer's block, so his witty intelligence directed his tongue to peek out and lick the drop with salty taste.

Misaki was almost drooling by then and coincidentally Akihiko's eyes meet Misaki's when the pink tongue was finished with its appointed task of self-licking. Akihiko smirked at that very instant, like a cunning predator, not breaking the eye contact.

Misaki wanted to get up and escape but he dismissed the cowardly notion and blushed horribly when Akihiko licked his lips again for an entirely different reason and moved his hand down to unzip his pant.

Misaki prayed earnestly not to look like a drooling and flushing idiot and wished that his pants were made of iron capable of hiding his poking arousal which was escalating increasingly…

--

* * *

Hihihi I am grinning like an evil cat now, I like striptease really whenever I get the chance I make handsome persons do that to prove their charm to me and some even agree too…. Crazy world….


	9. Summer Sleep

It has been a while since I wrote any summer story…

**Summer Sleep**

'Usagi-san, keep your hands away from me.'

Misaki rebuked Akihiko the instant he felt a sweaty hand slightly rub the side of his waist. Akihiko frowned and withdrew his hand, his heart wept and he kept on looking at Misaki's back trying to lull himself to sleep. The heat was awful and even lying on the bed and trying to sleep was requiring too much energy.

Akihiko had been hoping that at some point of time, the heat would subside and he would love Misaki, but instead of lessening, the heat was escalating. The thin material of their shirt and pajamas were getting soaked and their moistened skin itched with a tickling irritation.

Time passed quickly and Akihiko guessed Misaki to be deep asleep by then and again he tried to touch Misaki. But the moment, his hand touched the back of Misaki's neck, Misaki jolted and sat up on the bed. Turning around, he glared daggers at his pouting lover.

'I told you, its too hot.'

'But I am just touching you slightly, there's no harm in that.'

'Yes there is, it's burning in here and don't you dare touch me even slightly or else I will not talk with you.'

Misaki scolded the disobedient rabbit and again went to sleep with his back facing Akihiko's face.

'Misaki, sleep facing me, heat has nothing to do with me looking at your face.'

Misaki didn't respond and they both stayed like that for some time.

'HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING- HEY LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID RABBIT, NO WAIT WAAAIIIIT No—mmmpp.'

Misaki couldn't do anything except for screaming and feeling hotter when Akihiko pulled him into his chest and embraced his back tight against him, pushing his brawny leg in between Misaki's thighs and stole a kiss from Misaki's lips.

'Misaki, goodnight.'

Akihiko closed his eyes with a satisfying smile lingering on his lips as Misaki surrendered and settled comfortably in the intimate hug. Their sweat sipped out from this garments and dripped down their skin mingling with each other as they drifted to their dreamland along with the sheep fairies….

-

* * *

I got this idea because I don't like snuggling at all... and when I often used to live with my roommate during my schooldays (which was a few months ago..), I used to kick her down and she used to sleep on the floor all night….. But believe me I really miss those times now as now I have to clean my room all by myself ( I am never going to admit that I miss her).…


	10. Summer Remedy

**Summer Remedy **

Akihiko stared like a wild and hungry beast at his perfect and erotic art lying on the bed.

'Misaki, is it still hot?'

Misaki whimpered and sucked on the chilly cube of ice inserted into his mouth. His hands were tied up with his shirt and his legs were tangled in his pants by an additional assistance of his wicked lover. Little pieces of freezing ice were fleckled on his face, chest and thighs. Some large chunks of ice were kept on his chest and stomach, some were melting down his abdomen and were pooling in the small depression of his navel. A strap of cloth, wet with icy water was coiled around his penis and three cubes of ice were pushed into Misaki's quivering hole.

'mmmhhhh.'

Tears leaked from Misaki's eyes when Akihiko took a cold ice-cube and rubbed at the pulsing and weeping penis.

'Oh no there are melting for your heat, Misaki.'

Misaki whimpered and struggled, bucking his hips, arching his back and kicking his bounded legs and hands. Gulping the ice down his throat, he shouted at Akihiko.

'YOU PERVERTED STUPID ASSHOLE, STOP IT RIGHT NOW.'

Akihiko narrowed his violet eyes at the provocative and foul protestations of his lover. He rubbed the ice-cube along the entire length of Misaki's cock and then pressed it at the junction of Misaki's cock and testicles.

'Misaki you are enjoying yourself right?'

Before Misaki could reply, Akihiko cupped Misaki's laden testicles with the ice-cube in his hand and squeezed them slowly.

'ahhhh Usagi-san I.. ahnn'

Akihiko smirked and leaned down kissing Misaki's wet and cool lips.

'Misaki I love you but you always complain that it's too hot for our love making.'

'But that doesn't mean you will tie me up and torture me with these freckin' cold ice.'

'Then let's have pleasure, Misaki.'

All Misaki could do was cry out and moan for the unbearable pleasure when Akihiko positioned his aching cock at Misaki's entrance and pushed in, removing two ice-cubes and keeping the remaining one, to melt and cool Misaki's hot insides.

--

Should I change the rating from T to M

… Am I never going to have a T rated story??? (runs away crying…..)


	11. Summer Dawn

**Summer Dawn**

The sun was slowly rising in the eastern sky spreading its faint and fragile yellow radiance and removing the dark blanket draped over the latent earth. The dormant environment gradually revived with the touch of the glowing omnipresent Sun as the dawn of summer prevailed.

Akihiko moaned in his sleep when a livid streak of sun-ray cascaded over his closed eyelids. The heavy eyelids opened and revealed a pair of irritated lavender eyes. But the irritation immediately turned into tenderness and filled with love when Akihiko saw the sleeping Misaki cuddled in his arms.

It was hard for the older man as for the summer heat; they both were irregular with their active sex-life. The nights which were filled with love and sex were replaced with lover's spat and every time Misaki won making Akihiko wait till the weather cooled a little.

The dawn was cool and Akihiko was happy that after a long time he was able to wake up so early. It was the right temperature for getting closer. He leaned down and kissed Misaki's slightly parted lips and happily hugged the younger teen finding they were not sweating at all.

Misaki felt the cute caresses and opened his eyes to see Akihiko's peaceful face lavishing his body.

'uh Usa.. Usagi-san?'

'Misaki let's wake up a little early during summer.'

'Huh? Why?'

'Because its cool and I can love you.'

Misaki thought of protesting once but seeing the pure happiness shining in his lover's sad eyes, he changed his mind. And besides his body also wanted to get back to their smooth routine, but Misaki would never admit that.

Akihiko smiled when Misaki nodded but later Misaki changed his mind and decided not to wake up Akihiko ever again. As that day Misaki wasn't able to go to his university, Akihiko and Misaki were busy till the scorching heat of the mid-summer returned during the noon….

--

* * *

Really the only time I get to sleep in summer (when there's no air conditioner for some reason) is dawn and I have a birth right as a late riser so its ok I guess… (Except for my roommate as she was to kick me out of my bed and then we used to have a water fight in the balcony……)


	12. Summer Trouble

**Summer Trouble**

Misaki checked himself in the mirror again and pouted as all his anger concentrated on a certain author. He clenched his fists and blushed red as he eyed the vivid evidence of his active sex life on his neck and clavicle.

The red prints of Akihiko's bite and nips on Misaki's skin were too hard to hide if Misaki wore a comfortable and baggy shirt or blouse. His heart thumped harder when he saw his naked chest marked with pink and red love-bites. For the past half an hour Misaki was standing in front of the mirror playing trial and error with his various clothes.

After a while Misaki was drenched in sweat, all exhausted and worn out. It was summer, and wearing a turtle-neck would be the last dress that Misaki would prefer. But he had no other choice.

Akihiko gaped as Misaki came out wearing a full-sleeve and high-neck top.

'Misaki do you have a cold?'

Akihiko asked, worried and anxious. Misaki glared at the man and stomped towards the door.

'Let's go we are getting late for my classes.'

Akihiko didn't give up and touched Misaki's forehead to check the temperature. Misaki averted his eyes and demanded.

'I am fine, let's go.'

'Then change your cloth Misaki, its not healthy to wear such tight and restricting garments in this hot summer.'

Misaki's anger erupted and he shouted.

'You stupid rabbit, you are the one who made me wear this, so stop complaining.'

'Huh? Me? What are you talking Misaki?'

Akihiko stared at the angry and flushed Misaki like an inquisitive child. But Akihiko was an intelligent man and guessing the truth was not very difficult for him.

'Misaki take off your turtle-neck.'

'No.'

'So you want me to do it, Misaki?'

Before Misaki could blurt out some more abusive curses, Akihiko pinned him on the wall and stripped him off his top. Looking at the numerous love-marks on Misaki's body, Akihiko smirked.

'Misaki you wanted to hide them?'

Akihiko asked his lover licking the spot on Misaki's chest highlighted with a tint of red and purple. Misaki shuddered and replied.

'Unlike you, I care about what other people think.'

Akihiko smiled and kissed Misaki. Making Misaki breathless, he traced a long wet line from Misaki's lips till Misaki's ear.

'Misaki I care too, I want to tell them that you are all mine.'

Misaki struggled when he felt Akihiko's teeth digging into the soft flesh of his right cheek. He could feel the older man lick and suck on the patch of skin hungrily and was sure that soon it would turn bright red.

Misaki closed his eyes when he figured that he was powerless against the other man's strength. He made up his mind that he would buys lots of band-aid to cover all the hickeys.

Summer would be turning hotter for Misaki…….

--

* * *

Do you like love-bites? o-0


	13. Summer Silence

**Summer Silence**

Misaki sighed in exhaustion and failure, he was trying to sleep for the last one hour but even with his eyes closed, he was wide awake in the pitch darkness. Misaki blamed the terrible heat and the nagging sweat for his restlessness, but deep inside him he knew those were just some excuses.

Turning on the lights, Misaki stared at the empty space beside him. Touching the pillow, he thought of the person who lulled him to sleep everyday. Unknowingly it had grown into a practice for Misaki.

Before Misaki could realize what he was doing, he found himself hugging the pillow to his chest and mumbling inaudibly.

'Usagi-san..'

His lips trembled with each syllable and his eyes became dark and gloomy.

He knew Akihiko was out and wouldn't be back before the next day but yet he walked to the window with a faint and fake wish that he would be able to see his lover. The weather was tiring and slow, without the occasional cool breeze bringing a smell of the heated and comatose city, there was nothing.

Misaki could hear the deadly silence whispering to him that Akihiko wasn't going to appear and he would be all alone the entire night. Misaki could feel that the lifeless and lethargic silence was insufferable and his only companion.

After a while when even the slight silhouette of Akihiko didn't come to sight, few tears rolled down Misaki's cheeks. Something in his heart clenched tightly making Misaki place his hand on his chest to ease some of the heavy pain. Misaki wished that the scorching summer and the boiling temperature would vanish soon, allowing him to have a decent sleep…

--

Misaki didn't know when and where he had fallen asleep. But he could feel the cool air of the dawn and the comfort of the bed. A warm body was pressed on his back. Cold fingers were underneath his shirt, placed on his hips. Without even looking back, Misaki could tell that the warm breath tickling his nape belonged to his landlord, Akihiko.

Finally it was dawn and he could sleep…

--

* * *

AH the restless and lonely summer nights…does anyone have those nights?


	14. Summer Shower

**Summer Shower**

Misaki needed a shower desperately. His body was sticky and sweaty; he could feel the heat in his body combined with the temperature of the sunshine burning his skin. Everytime the musky and wild stink of his body was smelt by him; he wanted to wash himself clean as soon as possible.

Misaki admitted that not calling Akihiko to come and pick him up earlier from the university was a bad idea. And to walk under the sun when it was mid-noon and also in the middle of the hot summer was a worse idea.

-

Akihiko heard some soft yet fast footsteps and peeked to check the person. He saw Misaki rushing towards the bathroom, quickly grabbing a towel on his way.

Akihiko was surprised to see the boy as it wasn't the time yet when Misaki should have been back.

He abandoned his half-written novel and got up to greet Misaki. He saw the boy fidgeting with his pants, which was the last fabric on Misaki's perspiring and clammy body.

'Misaki why didn't you call me, it's crazy to take a walk in this weather.'

Misaki was unaware of Akihiko's presence and the pragmatic truth that it was very dangerous to strip when Akihiko was watching him didn't cross his mind. He was too concerned about the heat and more engrossed in peeling his clothes off his body.

'I didn't want to disturb and you are already late with your work.'

Akihiko smirked. Misaki was too cute.

'Then you shouldn't have shown me your naked body, Misaki.'

Misaki's eyes took the size of the dinner plates and his jaws hung low when he noticed his stupidity. The boxer still protecting the most private part of his body mocked him when he saw Akihiko closing the distance between them.

'Usagi-san no don't I have to take a shower.'

'We will take it together then.'

'No I need to wash myself.'

'I will do it for you Misaki.'

'No wait mmmm'

Misaki's mouth was sealed when Akihiko stole his lips in an urgent kiss. Misaki felt cold water running over them soon.

'Usagi-san your clothes…. Ah they.. are getting wet..'

'Misaki you are getting wet too.'

Akihiko said kissing Misaki's neck and rubbing at Misaki's entrance with his fingers.

'AHH…'

Misaki moaned out when Akihiko inserted two fingers into Misaki's opening while nipping on the collarbone.

Instead of getting cool and relaxed, Misaki was getting hot and excited, all his plans of having a refreshing and calm shower was coming to an end…

…..

Misaki watched as their mixed semen got washed by the water. The evidence of their heated climax slowly vanished with the water dripping down from their intertwined bodies.

Misaki closed his eyes as Akihiko pulled out of him. Hugging the lithe figure of Misaki, Akihiko slowly massaged Misaki's buttocks. Misaki's legs didn't have any strength left in them so when Akihiko sat on his knees taking Misaki on his lap, no timid protest was heard.

As the cool water of the shower fell on them with full force, wetting their heaving and still sweaty body, dissolving all the heat of their passion, Misaki realized it wasn't so bad to have such a bath. The soothing touches of Akihiko on his skin were very smooth and slippery for the translucent water and their combined effect was slowly lulling Misaki into a sleep.

Before Misaki closed his eyes he heard Akihiko mumbling something.

'I love you Misaki.'

Misaki wished that the smile that was just on the edge of creeping to his lips would disappear soon. Last thing Misaki remembered before he closed his eyes for a decent sleep was Akihiko picking him up and taking him to the bedroom.

But his sleep was completely devastated when he heard Akihiko saying aloud.

'Now even taking a cold-shower will not satisfy my libido. I will have to have Misaki.. .'

* * *

_I love cold-showers in summer……… ahhhh…no not like Akihiko... a simple one…_


	15. Summer Strip Tease

No it's not summer now (not at my place) and its rainy season but I am missing summer already………

**Summer Strip Tease**

Misaki sighed as a trail of sweat awaited impatiently to get removed from above his lips. Though there wasn't a single inch left on Misaki's body that was not moistened by the salty and lingering perspiration but the tingle of the warm breath combined with the tickling of the tiny water drop on that sensitive patch of skin at the base of Misaki's nose was annoyingly disturbing.

Misaki wanted to wipe his sweat and escape from the disgusting feeling of his thin clothes sticking to his body but instead his irritation was heightening the temperature of his body making him more sticky and sweaty.

Sighing again but with frustration, Misaki started to wash the dishes faster. He wanted to take a bath, he was dying to rinse himself clean and smell good.

--

Humming inaudibly Misaki grabbed the towel and headed for the bathroom. He had ultimately completed all his household chores and was free to get a taste of the cool water on his skin.

By the time Misaki completed having a nice bath, he was half asleep. Misaki fought to keep his eyelids open and staggered towards the bed, he needed to sleep. It was so tired and hot and sleep was the best remedy to defeat the terrible heat and heavy fatigue.

But the marvelous view of a naked man on the bed compelled Misaki's sleep to fly out of the window.

Misaki gaped at the nude and confident man lying on the bed with his arms under the back of his head and his legs crossed. Misaki couldn't answer anything when Akihiko greeted him casually.

'Misaki its getting late come on lets sleep.'

Misaki wanted to look away and scold the silly adult but his eyes refused to change their focus, his sudden erratic breathing wasn't helping him to cope up with the hot summer night.

'Usagi-san why are …'

Misaki stammered. How could he talk when Akihiko was inviting him on his bed, completely bare, displaying every private and beautiful areas of a male body.

'Its so hot Misaki, its best to sleep like this.'

Was Akihiko trying to seduce Misaki? Was he testing Misaki's control measures against his charms? Misaki wondered and narrowed his eyes, there was no way he was going to have sex in that bloody weather and Akihiko had also promised Misaki not to do 'it' till it cooled down a little. So Misaki was not going to give in.

'I will sleep on the couch.'

Misaki declared and advanced to leave the room.

'Misaki are you aroused to see me like this and so running away?'

Misaki halted his steps and looked around. Misaki felt his lungs empty when Akihiko spread his legs and smirked.

'Ofcoarse not!.'

Misaki cursed his habit of developing a rosy color on his cheeks.

'Then come on lets sleep, I will keep my promise Misaki.'

A vein throbbed on Misaki's forehead when he saw Akihiko smile and pat the pillow beside him. Misaki knew that his each step towards the bed was equivalent to the increasing depth of his self-dug grave but still he would never lose, he would show Akihiko that he was a man and could resist a perverted and wicked seduction easily.

Misaki's heart rammed in his chest when the bed creaked under his weight, something electrifying dazed Misaki everything he remembered the naked state of Akihiko, he dared not look at his lover, and he might just lose the little restraint of touching Akihiko…

'HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING NO STOP MMMNN STOP NNHH'

Misaki screamed as Akihiko started stripping his clothes. The top was pulled upwards ruthlessly choking Misaki for a while for the lack of sufficient oxygen and then the pajama was removed and lastly the underwear.

Misaki found himself naked like Akihiko on the bed, panting and gasping for some air. Akihiko grinned and tried to hug Misaki.

'WE ARE NOT DOING IT TODAY. You bastard how-'

'Misaki I said I will keep my promise so trust me.'

Misaki blinked when Akihiko just hugged him and closed his eyes.

'Usagi-san..?'

'You were sweating too much, so clothes are useless when we are alone together.'

'That's not true!.'

Misaki protested but pouted when instead of replying Akihiko embraced him tightly and planted a simple kiss on Misaki's forehead.

Time passed on but Misaki couldn't sleep, how he could sleep when Akihiko's sweaty and naked body was pressed against him closely, warm breaths were worshipping his neck, strong arms were encircling his waist and something hard was pressing on the side of his buttocks.

Misaki was too tired to get aroused, so why was he so uncomfortable.

'Misaki I love you.'

Misaki widened his eyes and glanced at Akihiko's face. Akihiko was fast asleep. Misaki smiled, it was okay Akihiko always kept his promise to him.

Feeling a little sorry for the poking hard-on Misaki closed his eyes.

'Goodnight Usagi-san.'

Misaki didn't notice when Akihiko grinned in his sleep and accidentally brushed his thigh on Misaki's manhood slightly.

The tricky rabbit mentally did a happy dance when his perked up ears heard a low moan escaping from Misaki's lips. He would have to wait till Misaki was hard just like him and judging from the rapid progress it wouldn't take long...

* * *

Thats was too long.. T_T


	16. A beautiful summer morning

**A Beautiful Summer Morning**

It was a vibrant and yet another summer morning. The yellow sunrays were spreading its dynamism all over, making the city glow with a golden hallow. The streets and the small shops were marked with the uneven patterns of light and shadow. Every creature was wide awake as the Sun shined with such a brilliance which could surpass the luster of any celestial star.

But everything had an exception and so in a distant tall building, there slept soundly the great BL novel writer Usami Akihiko and his lover Takahashi Misaki. Nestling so close to each other like it was in the middle of a cold winder, they were still wandering in their self-created dreamland heavily popularized with white bouncing sheep, unaware of every lively activities that were going on outside.

One could hardly believe that it was Monday and Misaki was still sleeping as his university waited for his arrival.

But it could be believed easily if someone had had sneaked in and captured a glimpse of what the poor boy had to go through after he had confessed that he loved Akihiko again, by mistake, the night before.

The sunshine pouring into the room through the open window made Misaki feel hot and he pushed on the tight grip of Akihiko around his body. Though Akihiko was sweating too, still he ignored Misaki's request and cuddled him more.

No other summer morning could be so loving and peaceful like the one that Akihiko and Misaki were having.

Till.

Till Misaki cracked open his one eyes forcibly and again closed it as the bright light blinded him. Something caught his eyes while he had opened it something like a clock which showed 8 AM

8 AM and Monday…

Misaki jumped making Akihiko groan in utter irritation.

'Misaki mmmmmm what are…'

Misaki was already sitting and was putting on a shirt which belonged to Akihiko to hide his nudity.

'Its already 8 I am going to be late again… Stupid rabbit .. I overslept for what you did to me.'

Akihiko moaned and got up.

'Skip classes for today.'

'WHAT No.

'Its already 8 you won't be able to make it.'

'Why? you can give me a ride.'

Misaki muttered from behind the bathroom door. Akihiko walked to the door and frowned when he found that the door was locked.

'No I will not.'

'Why?'

'Because you locked the door.'

Akihiko said rather complained knocking on the door.

'I am not opening it, I am already late.'

'Then I will help you to wash your back, it will be quicker.'

Akihiko grinned memorizing the smooth bare back of Misaki. How he nipped and touched that wonderful skin last night…

'Never.'

Akihiko grew desperate to watch Misaki when he heard sounds of running water.

'click.'

'Misaki you are not going anywhere today.'

'Why is that?'

Misaki's voice seemed deeper and determined, Akihiko couldn't help the smirk curving its way on his lips.

'Misaki why don't you try to open the door?'

Misaki closed the tap and tried to open the door. But he couldn't.

'Usagi-san open the damn door.'

Misaki said angrily banging on the door noisily a few times.

'Are you sure Misaki?'

'yes I am.'

Misaki shouted and immediately Akihiko was inside the bathroom with Misaki being completely naked and wet.

All it took was a habitual grin of Akihiko and Misaki understood he would never be able to make it to the university that day…

* * *

Haha I do that sometimes to scare people…. Sorry for the late updates and stories

Just when I thought I have a holiday and will write more stories, my head got injured… it hurts like hell and there's a headache all the time…. I cant believe I fell off the bed….


End file.
